


玩具

by Vonxhang



Category: Logan3
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, PWP, Rimming, pissing, slut Donald
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonxhang/pseuds/Vonxhang





	玩具

玩具

 

1.  
赞德莱斯不是个坏雇主，但也算不上好。从安全部门在他手上的日子可以看出，从敢死队变成了后勤清理队。这些没长成的小崽子们威胁不大，即使有，也不过是几发子弹的事。只要良心上过得去，日子几乎算得上是轻松简单。唐纳德低头看着自己手指温度在杯壁上氲出的白印子，把剩下的半杯马蒂尼换到机械手上。金属与玻璃敲在一起的声音，在墨西哥城昏黄的傍晚和飞扬的沙尘中破出一丝清亮。他有些厌倦这个地方了，干燥的黄沙颜色，破旧的棕黑色街区，唯一颜色丰富些的是毒枭窝点和街头无名弃尸。唐纳德抬头饮尽了剩余的金酒，将被子放回吧台起身上楼。  
他想要找点乐子。

肉体相撞的刺激不够强烈，唐纳德握着那截温热的腰肢，在年轻又健康的身体里进出。但他并未觉得自己在享受快感，又或者说，他连自己今天挑的是男是女都不在意。这种浅薄的单层次的性快感被埋在了他的生活之下。像是强电流击打身体能掩盖同时落在皮肤上的针刺一样。唐纳德闭上眼，他能听到身下这人带有表演成分地呻吟，能听到自己在密闭空间里扣动扳机的回音，能听到处理幼童时候的惨叫与恐惧。莫名的窒息感让他的拳头想要殴打，牙齿想要撕咬，想要获得真正的挣扎和反抗，不管那是由高潮还是窒息还是疼痛带来的。但唐纳德没有动，他不知沉浸在何处的注意力逐渐被摇晃得吱嘎作响的床，墙上斑驳的水印和墙纸分散。他对这位卖身的年轻人抱有毫无意义的怜悯，这朴素且无端的正义感让他不想在床上杀人。或者说，他清楚即使是掐死了这个人他也得不到征服与践踏的快感。唐纳德从根本上就瞧不起这个出来卖屁股的弱小生命。  
射精的瞬间唐纳德离开了那里，液体落在安全套里，和这场性爱带来的不投入感一样微微发凉。唐纳德躺回床上，在对方帮他摘掉套子并手口并用地清理时突然想到，他或许该试着从强大的肉体上获得快感。  
他闭上眼，想象肌肉虬结的臂膀和硬得像块石头的屁股，想象扎手的须发和野兽般的眼神，想象鼻尖充斥的血和金属气味。  
操。他终于发出了在这场性事中的第一声呻吟。  
操他妈的金刚狼。

2.  
唐纳德压抑着自己难得地兴奋感，他的断肢末端都在为此发痒。  
面前的男人面颊上有着未能全愈的伤痕，泛着好看的瘀血颜色。他的眼睛也充满的血丝，有种歇斯底里的脆弱。他老了，呼吸沉重飘着酒味儿，身体虚弱且接近报废。唐纳德完成谈话后就离开了后座，但他一直看着那辆车淡出视线才迈步向前。哈，金刚狼。唐纳德长大的时代里，每个小男孩儿都曾在浴室模仿他的动作，他的胡须和鬓角是每个青春期孩子荷尔蒙迸发时所憧憬的成长梦想。  
而他刚刚逼得那个大英雄无法招架，逼得他艰难抉择，接受自己的条件。唐纳德咧嘴露出了一个嗜血恶劣的笑容，他知道即使将X-23抓回来了自己也不会放过这个男人。尽管他现在看上去就像是一个老旧破烂，但他名叫罗根。一个衰老、破碎又脆弱的老变种人，唐纳德为此感到愤怒和不耻，但他仍是金刚狼。这一点就足够让唐纳德硬得发疼。  
抓捕X-23的行动不太顺利，女人和小孩子总能叫这帮活在末日的杂碎涌出同情心，获得毫无意义的帮助，拖慢他们任务完成的步伐。唐纳德就是在这个情况下再次见到X24的。隔着笼子和枷锁，更多的是从屏幕上见到，他阅读着里面那个实验品的各项生理指标，过于熟悉的感觉像是在搔刮他的神经末梢上每一个敏锐的突触。他像是又嗅到了那个车厢里的味道，皮革，香水，酒精和正在崩坏的人体。  
“他们一模一样。”莱斯博士站在他身边，“不同的是，我不会让他有机会做另一个金刚狼。”唐纳德没有搭话，他知道那代表着什么。他的眼神顺着赤裸的实验品的身体线条下滑，惨败偏蓝的灯光也无法掩盖那具身体的年轻健康和实力。唐纳德的断肢又一次感受到瘙痒，欲望像是蚂蚁和机油，同时侵占了他身体上不属于人类的那一部分。莱斯将一个小巧的手环丢给了唐纳德，后者只瞄了眼就知道那是个简易控制器。“这是第一次将他带出实验室，接触过程中如果有意外发生的话，协助控制好他。”

3.  
唐纳德将那个小圆环扣上手腕，体温将沐浴后的水汽蒸在金属环上，把那点过于闪耀的金属光泽遮掩了下去。就像唐纳德现在干的事情一样，他摸黑溜进这里，站在笼子门口，屁股里含着一大团没有融化的润滑剂。  
“嘿。”唐纳德看到黑暗中那双亮晶晶兽眸，咽下紧张的唾液。他不知道这头野兽需不需要睡眠，就像他不确定他到底有没有被造出性功能一样。他不在乎，也无所谓，唐纳德心想，那就是一头小畜生，而他手腕上有个待命的捕兽夹。唐纳德拉开了兽笼的门挤进去，那个小畜生连动也没动一下，他只是继续盯着唐纳德，就像是这些天来他一直做的事情一样。如果我是研究人员的话或许待遇就不一样了，唐纳德想，那些总给他带来疼痛的白大褂承受了他简单脑子里的仇恨，而自己更像是带他出来野餐的好daddy，和外出散步玩耍练习在一起。想到这里唐纳德忍不住笑了笑，这终于引起了X24的兴趣，他从角落里站了起来，缓慢地向唐纳德靠过来。后者握住自己的手腕，有些吃不准他的目的。几乎是同时，X24又停了下来，用不那么警惕地目光看着金发的男人，抚上他嘴角向上推，还原了刚刚那个笑容。这让唐纳德的金牙露了出来，嘴角弯的弧度算得上渗人。  
如果他是来敲掉我那颗金牙的的话，唐纳德扣紧自己手环心里却有些满不在乎，如果他真的这么干我就去换个更闪的，镶满了钻石再来每天欺负这只傻狗。  
X24觉得很有趣。  
那个表情对他而言很陌生，几乎从未见过，但不让他觉得危险。

皮肤接触的瞬间，热度顺着嘴角浸进去，唐纳德感到自己的屁股正将粘液融化，他已经能基本确定X24并没有敌意了。“嗨，”他忍不住又弯了弯嘴角，然后他的舌尖舔到了一丝带着汗酸的咸味儿——他把手指伸进了自己的嘴里，“好孩子。”唐纳德含糊地夸奖了他一句，舌头已经卷上了那根手指。至少他懂得把手指捅进他附近的温暖肉洞里，唐纳德舔吮着对方手指胡思乱想，在对方的注视下主动用舌头再引得第二根手指进入口腔。X24有些好奇现在发生的事情，但他明显不抗拒。实验品任由眼前的金发男人含着自己手指，同时看对方焦急地脱下裤子然后伸手来拉自己。  
X24有点喜欢这个，不管他是不是知道喜欢的意思，至少对方的行为让他舒服。他喜欢抚摸那个的屁股，凉悠悠的，还很有弹性。  
唐纳德警惕地握着X24的手肘，眼睛盯着他，感觉对方手指贴上自己臀缝——这不是计划中的动作，那双手随时能弹出钢爪操穿他的屁股——唐纳德颤抖了一下，然后那双手摸到了他漏水的肛门。  
“？”X24发出了一声短促的气音，像是在好奇。他手臂用力把金发男人箍进了怀里，压得他屁股翘起，然后再一次用手指戳了戳那个地方。“…继续，宝贝儿，继续。”唐纳德开始喘息，他感觉自己的肠肉已经为这点动作绞紧了，他趴在对方肩窝，让自己混乱的热烫的气息都吹进实验品的耳朵里。“把你的手指插进去，对..就是这样，嗯…”唐纳德满足地呻吟出声，他有种想要说下流话的冲动。X24听不懂，他听不懂也不会有别人知道，他可以说想说的一切。操，唐纳德觉得自己脑子里有炸弹炸开，瞬间充满了各种下流肮脏的想法。这有点辣过头了。他舔了舔自己下唇，将下巴搁上对方颈窝，用湿得可以滴水的声音小声呻吟着开口，再一次打了个招呼：“嗨，宝贝儿。喜欢我的穴吗，你把我彻底变成了一个骚洞。操，他们教过你这个？你怎么这么会用手指…操，你把我摸得可真他妈湿。快插进来，用你的手指狠狠干我。”  
X24无法听懂全部的内容，但能明白鼓励的态度。于是他按照对方要求的，将两指并拢一起捅进了这个金发男人的屁股里。那里面又湿又黏，还会蠕动着回应。温软的触感给野兽直观的安全感，他喜欢这个，至少比乱晃的货车后箱让人舒服。他抽出手指，再一次狠狠捅进那个小洞里，有黏液从肛门滑出来。X24低头看了看，那不是血的红色，没有腥味，还有些香，他忍不住抽出手指低头舔了舔自，又好奇地把手指塞进了对方嘴里，让他一起品尝。唐纳德含住对方湿润的手指，被肮脏的欲望熏得双颊发烫眼前发昏。操，操你的。他觉得自己被这个傻狗当做了应当善待的雌兽，唐纳德为这一认知而暗骂，欲望在跨越危险的深渊下滑，他会为了这个没脑子的实验品变成彻头彻尾的婊子。  
操进去的那一瞬间唐纳德没了抱怨，他疼得蜷缩在实验品的床上，大汗淋漓又直接濒临高潮。没错，那根兽茎毫无章法地从背后冲进来，碾过他本就不深的敏感点，从龟头一直蹭到根部，后者爽到只想张着口任由唾液顺嘴角滴出来。唐纳德还没有被操到无法控制身体，但他不需要在X24面前控制。操，他想要放任自己，在粗暴的，不可控的，危险疼痛却爽到脚趾尖的快感里发疯。X24握着他的胯骨，像操一块肉一样操他的屁股，横冲直撞，没有任何技巧和照顾床伴的体贴。唐纳德大声呻吟，他屁股里填着一根令人发疯的老二，撞在他的肠壁上，挤压过那层肉壁后所有的器官，疼痛和满足感混杂的前列腺几乎叫他失禁。唐纳德伸手抹了一把连接处，体液早把润滑剂的味道盖得淡得几乎闻不见，性液的腥臊味儿肮脏得真实。没有润滑剂合成素的甜，没有墨西哥城虚幻的沙土和黄昏，没有虚假的尖叫和呻吟。X24的阴茎像一根铁棒，每一击都是致命的直接。他抓着金发男人柔软的屁股和腰，狠狠地冲进去再退出来，简单的动作尽是兴奋与快乐。这感觉就像是才被注射了绿色的药剂，但这个行为能带来更多，更持久的快乐。而且这份愉悦的掌控权在自己手上，X24难以克制自由感的快乐，他拍打唐纳德的屁股，低吼一声俯下身子啃咬对方的肩颈。唐纳德被迫屈起的脖子，一阵呼吸困难，他徒劳地抓挠床板，随即被野兽勒得更紧。“2..24，”唐纳德断断续续地发出气声。他呼唤对方名字想要恳求暂缓或停顿，但X24显然正在劲头上，他不想停下，也不想放弃掌控感。他沉迷地看着自己身体在这个男人的屁股里进出，拇指也忍不住抠着对方穴口，一点点地将那个小洞拉得更开更大，直到能看到自己操干时打开的艳红肉壁，被捣起白沫的淫液，叽咕作响的水声。唐纳德颤着腿吞吃阴茎，手指在床板上抓挠出印子。终于在直肠尽头被顶开的瞬间放声大哭。

去他妈的上帝，被一个野兽给操得爽上天的时候唐纳德终于觉得自己是活着的。

4．  
距唐纳德第二次出现在笼子外不过几天，他依旧是有备而来。X24立马站了起来，在方寸中来回踱步，有些急躁地看着对方。唐纳德为对方的反应感到满意，突然想到了什么好玩儿的事情一样，咧嘴露出个微笑。“嗨。”他回头对着在笼子里野兽打了个招呼，接着一言不发地解开腰带，背对着笼子褪下裤子，露出自己已经渴求到不断收缩的屁股。唐纳德向后一步，把自己臀肉贴在了栏杆上。冰凉的铁栏杆让他一个哆嗦，但没能阻止他继续向后的动作。X24的呼吸渐渐沉重起来，他的雌兽正脱掉裤子，两根栏杆挤开他紧实的臀肉，露出熟红湿润的肉洞。  
唐纳德蹭着栏杆摇晃屁股，想象自己是小窗户边暴露自己私处来招揽客人下流男妓，这让他硬到滴水。被勾引的那位悄无声息的靠近，并不想打断唐纳德的表演。X24将双手从栏杆缝隙伸出，突然捕获般收紧，将卖骚的男人固定在原处，好叫他一口亲上那个肉洞，认真且用力地舔舐吸吮。  
唐纳德的呻吟瞬间变了调子。实验品永远知道怎么让他惊喜，舌苔刮过肛眼的肌肉挤进穴口，又把小洞整个含住吮吸。金发男人双手扣住对方的手臂，那双手又热又硬，像铁一样烙在他腰腿间，叫他动弹不得，只能被迫享受，被舔得不住喘气。“…嗯…24…”唐纳德努力平复自己的呼吸，想从他手上挣出来。他是准备过，但没有这么彻底。他不确定变种人的嗅觉会不会强到感觉不适，但他知道如果再继续下去，自己的呻吟一定会唤来临时基地里值夜的小队。被自己手下发现的危机感让唐纳德硬得发疼。他幻想那些人的辱骂和眼神，觉得自己双腿都软了。唐纳德握着自己性器，配合身后的舔吮套弄起来。复合的快感让他始终徘徊在高潮边缘，却又没能直接射精。他扣着自己精囊搓揉，回头看着X24无比认真对待自己屁股的样子，被他火烫的呼吸熏得控制不住自己下身，只靠着对方手臂支撑才没贴着栏杆向下滑。唐纳德收紧手掌搓揉自己老二，不自觉地呼喊笼子里的家伙。但被唤到名字的人并没有松开，反而更加用力地拿舌尖搔刮他穴眼，碾过褶皱一点点用唇抿过，舌头操得越发深。唐纳德又生出了在跟野兽做爱的，含着耻辱的快感，他又一次管不住自己的舌头。“操…你这只傻狗，不老实的狗舌头，操，真他妈会舔，”唐纳德小声嘟囔了两句，舔舔自己发干的下唇，低头看着自己已经兴奋到一跳一跳的阴茎和收缩的马眼，再次开口：“你把你的婊子舔得快射了，亲爱的，你喜欢吃我的骚洞？”  
X24自然是没有回答，但他手臂收紧上提，让唐纳德整个被抱起，然后他的舌头从尾椎扫到会阴，再次深深插进被舔软的肛门里。唐纳德不知道是因为把脑子里的下流话说了出来，还是因为那条舌头真他妈该死的会舔，又或者那条柔软舌头后的尖利牙齿带来的威胁。反正他就这样在X24的舌头上被操射了，射得酣畅淋漓脚趾绷紧，让他的大脑对目前的状况失去控制，几乎陷入断线的高潮空白。  
X24的动作还没停下，唐纳德觉得对方似乎长了胡茬，磨在穴口带出刺麻的疼痛，高潮后的不耐受让他忍不住扭腰想躲开。X24的学习能力令他迅速注意到了这一点，他扣着唐纳德的腿根拉高，故意把下巴凑到对方柔嫩的臀根磨蹭，逼得唐纳德整个人挣扎起来。X24不想伤害他，他放松了一些手臂但迅速紧握住唐纳德的手腕，以防对方溜走。他勃起的阴茎就这样从栏杆间顶出，把下身的布料撑起湿润的一大块。

唐纳德低头看着对方高昂的性器，单手扯开他裤子。X24又松了些力道，好让对方继续动作，唐纳德为此对着X24笑出来，嘴角露出那颗金牙，挂着欠操又漂亮的弧度，连未被完全开发脑功能的实验品都为之脸热。唐纳德半张着口滤出唾液，让清液顺着自己嘴角滴到对方龟头上。他们都没给实验品割包皮，可能是没想到会有人使用它。那根大到可怕的家伙在被涎水润湿的瞬间探出头。唐纳德又笑了出来，用手指捏着包皮向下褪，矮下身体去舔他。金发的婊子熟稔地捻起龟头边缘的包皮，这次却没有将它们压下去，反而微微拉扯让他们把龟头遮住一小部分，然后他的舌头像是操进那个小孔，舔刮过包皮边缘与马眼。X24强壮到令人害怕的身体随着他舌头的细微动作颤抖，发出享受又急躁的吼声。这完全取悦了唐纳德，他又一次硬了。  
唐纳德又花了不少力气才让野兽明白自己不是想逃跑。X24握紧门栏，在唐纳德一打开的瞬间就将男人抓进怀里。他把金发男人压在墙上，用舌头舔过唐纳德的脸颊耳垂，把他半边脸舔得湿漉漉的。唐纳德已经被舔肛伺候得没了脾气，他贴在墙上，歪头露出自己脸颊和脖子让对方随意啃咬，X24被这样的顺从态度激得更加热情，他亲吻唐纳德的喉结留下一串牙印，手指熟门熟路地塞进了男人的屁股。唐纳德仰头哼出声，他太想念这个了，操，他的野兽，手指，阴茎，舌头和结实的小腹，汗液与臭氧的味道。“别用手，直接插进来，你已经把我舔得像是刚刚分娩完一样松了。”唐纳德伸手去掏对方的阴茎，沉甸甸的兽茎迫不及待蹭上他手掌，松开禁锢唐纳德的手，转而抱住他的腰，直接顶入了唐纳德的屁股里。

他们做得有些过了，被压在桌面上第三次内射的唐纳德有些不清醒地想。他们已经迈出了野兽的笼子，在简易搭建的实验室里操得大汗淋漓。唐纳德挂在对方脖子上，贴近去吻对方鼓胀的青筋，唇舌尝到淡咸的汗珠。他的屁股已经被操得发疼，肛肉被对方私处茂盛的毛发磨得发疼，他确信自己可能有什么地方已经因为过度使用而受伤了，但火辣辣的疼痛更加真实。他喜欢疼痛，喜欢危险，喜欢命悬一线，他喜欢跟这个杀人机器做爱。唐纳德的机械手掌突然不收控制般揪紧了，异样的渴望从他胸腔腾起，他揪起对方短短的头发，拉高X24沉溺性爱的脸，用毫不留情的力道狠狠扇了他两耳光，机械的指尖刮破了对方皮肤。接着唐纳德尝到了自己血的味道，野兽完全不明白为什么会受到攻击，但与生俱来的愤怒让他反击。唐纳德被揪着头发掼到墙上，撞击地瞬间咬上了自己舌头。但左眼被血污蒙住前，唐纳德清晰的看到对方并没有弹出钢爪。  
“好畜生。”他笑出来，唐纳德抹了额角的血伸手抹在X24脸上，这让对方看上去更辣了。他该死的喜欢这个。X24似乎是听懂了他语气中的轻蔑，并没有被这一瞬间的亲昵收买，反而伸手抓住了唐纳德的脖子。呼吸被限制的兴奋让不应期刚过的金发小婊子勃起了，他挣扎着抓挠对方手臂，在被拖近的瞬间又把双腿缠上X24的腰，主动用被操熟的屁股磨蹭对方阴茎。X24为这一幕显出一丝迷茫，但很快明白过来他该做什么。唐纳德为再次被操开尖叫出来，这会让他明天都合不拢腿，不过他不在乎。他根本不在乎这一秒爽后会发生什么，他被粗暴地捣弄屁股，野兽按照他需要的收紧手掌——又或者只是好奇操一具刚被掐死的尸体是什么感觉。唐纳德在窒息的空白间爽得欲仙欲死，唾液顺着嘴角向下滴，又被X24舔走。再他的肺泡被榨干前X24松开了他，唐纳德疯狂咳嗽收缩的内部让野兽尝到了甜头，不等唐纳德平复呼吸，那只手又扣了上去。  
“不。”唐纳德拽住对方手腕，让他离开自己喉骨酸痛的脖子。“让Daddy教你一点别的。”他握着野兽的手掌晃晃，让他放松些，随即带着他手掌扇过自己脸颊。X24立马领悟过来，他耸动腰身，躺在桌上的小婊子很快被他的几个耳光打得唇角渗血。唐纳德为这感觉头晕又着迷，他听得到自己的鼓膜闷响，血液躁动。如果X24的爪子不小心弹出来，他就只能操半个头的尸体了。金发混蛋舔了舔自己嘴角伤口，他喜欢这cult片的画面，特别是主演可能是自己的时候。两个举动已经足以让这个学习能力极强的野兽掌控精髓了，不等唐纳德下达另一个指令，他揪着对方手臂，主动把人翻过身去自背后操干。每一抽插都伴随着巴掌和揉捏臀肉，直到两团白得晃眼的屁股被抽成红色。  
操..唐纳德扣紧桌角，试图撑起自己好让巴掌向下落在腿根，而不要拍在自己后腰位置伤害肾脏。我他妈疯了，唐纳德心想，我给自己找了个没有安全词的野兽做爱。X24对他的躲避明显感到不满，他掐着对方胯骨把人重新钉回自己阴茎上，横臂勾着身下人的脖子向上一踢，就着让唐纳德窒息的动作，把巴掌落下的地方换到了他胸前。手指扇过他薄薄的前胸脂肪和乳头，很快让男人胸前红肿。X24掐着这团手感极佳的薄肉掐肉，几乎捏碎了男性的乳腺。他的阴毛从背后蹭在唐纳德被打得红肿的屁股上，疼得他冒汗又想哭。唐纳德用手掐住自己性器根部，囊袋随着身后人的动作前后晃动，他很清楚自己已经射空了，但他还不想就这么被操出尿来。他的肠肉每一寸都被干得水肿充血，敏感点随着充血布满了整个肠道，让X24阴茎皮肤糙得像砂纸，的每次进出都变成折磨，却又因为那力道撞上前列腺而爽到落泪。横在脖子上的手臂和还在操干他屁股的阴茎显然不关心唐纳德的眼泪，他快到了，他只想把自己的精液灌进这个喜怒无常的婊子的屁眼里。

唐纳德把双腿挂在X24腰上，对方的心跳通过紧贴的皮肤撞在他胸口，他生出想要把这种关系延续下去的冲动。唐纳德被干得眼前昏花，又或者是被揍的，实验舱冰冷的蓝白色光把他无趣生活中的黄沙和夕阳都隔开了，他闻不到酒气和香水，尽是两人交合的体味和气氛中莫名浓郁缠绵的绝望气息。精液顺着他的肠道滑落，他喜欢这种肮脏又下流的触感。  
X24还没有松开他，他趴在对方肩窝，像只乖宠物般舔他的耳垂与颈侧。他肩头的牙印和干掉的血珠被X24清理干净，温热的鼻息喷得唐纳德心头发痒。他用脚后跟磨蹭X24的后背，圈着对方再次绷紧的身体轻抚发梢。“给我一点尿，宝贝儿。”唐纳德听到自己用颤抖的声音开口说话，他挪动自己被拍肿的屁股收缩小腹提示对方：“尿进我体内。”  
实验品没有动，他安静趴在对方身上，认真为这项任务做准备。唐纳德抱着他等了一会儿，一道滚烫的液体冲进了他肠肉深处，X24排尿的力道不算小，尿液在他深处打了个转后又涌向出口，顺着他被磨破的屁股滴出来，逐渐汇成一缕水柱，淅淅沥沥淌出，混杂着夹着血丝的白浊。与性交不同的骚味从两人连接处，唐纳德仿佛嗑药过头般地整个人瘫软下来。

他爱他的新玩具。


End file.
